A carrying case or bag is commonly used to carry personal items and/or business-related items when traveling. The carrying case provides protective transport and storage for multiple different items of a user.
The Transportation Security Administration (TSA) allows electronic devices, such as portable computers, to remain in a bag at a checkpoint as long as the bag provides a clear and unobstructed image of the electronic device while it undergoes screening. For example, a bag could have a designated computer-only section that can be, for example, unfolded from other sections of the bag to lie flat on the scanning belt such that there is nothing above or below it.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.